Hoshido side
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Corrin wasn't kidapped by Nohr? How would this change the story?
1. The tragedy

Corrin was in the carriage with her dad, King Sumeragi, and they were on their way back to the kingdom of Nohr. Sumeragi wanted his daughter to see how he did his work and she was moved to see that problems could be settled with meetings. Corrin is only five years old but she asked her father to train her with swords but to her dismay he told her that she would have to wait until she was older to start training. He wanted the war between Hoshido and Nohr to end. He took his daughter with him to the peace treaty so she can learn how peace between two kingdom can be settled.

The carriage was moving when suddenly something made it shake and topple over. Sumeragi recovered first and the first thing he did was check on Corrin to make sure that she was okay. He saw that his daughter was startled but other than that she appeared to be unharmed.

"Corrin, stay in the carriage. Daddy's going to go see what happened" Sumeragi said

Corrin only nodded and Sumeragi exited the carriage to see what was going on. To his surprise there were soldiers from the kingdom of Nohr. He couldn't believe that they were attacking him.

"Garon, why? I thought we came to an understanding. Was this peace treaty that you agreed to mean nothing to you?" Sumeragi asked

There were soldiers with crossbows and they were aiming at the carriage. Sumeragi looked on in horror. These soldiers were after his daughter. He ran back over to the carriage and pulled Corrin out.

"Daddy! What's going on?" Corrin asked

Sumeragi could see that his baby girl was really scared and he couldn't blame her because he was also scared.

"There some bad people who are trying to hurt us Corrin" Sumeragi said

"Why?" Corrin asked

"I don't know but we need to run as fast we can. Do you understand?" Sumeragi asked

Corrin nodded and the two of them started to run. Sumeragi saw that they were aiming their crossbows at his daughter and he did the one thing that any loving father would do. He got in front of her and the arrows hit him instead. Corrin watched in horror as her dad was pierced by arrows.

"DADDY!" Corrin shouted

Sumeragi had his eyes closed but he managed to open them and he saw that Corrin was staring down at him with tears in her eyes. She was crying for him because she hated seeing her dad like this. He knew that he wouldn't make it back Hoshido alive so he told his daughter his final words to her.

"Corrin, listen to me. You need to run as fast as you can back to Hoshido" Sumeragi said

Corrin just shook her head. The king knew that she didn't want to leave him here.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!" Corrin yelled

"You have to Corrin. Please do it for me" Sumeragi said

"BUT!" Corrin yelled

"Corrin, you're my daughter and I love you. I don't want to captured by these bad people" Sumeragi said

Corrin had more tears falling down her face. She knew that her dad wasn't going to make it but she was in denial. She wanted to believe that he would survive but deep down in her heart she knew that it was too late for him.

"O-okay" Corrin said

"Tell everyone that I love them and I'm sorry" Sumeragi said

Corrin just nodded and Sumeragi closed his eyes for the last time and Corrin ran as fast as she could. She saw the kingdom and managed to make back in before the Nohr soldiers could catch her. She fell down several times and that made her dirty. One of the Hoshido guards saw her and he was surprised to see her in such a state. He ran over to her to see if she was okay. He kneeled down to her level so he could talk to her

"Lady Corrin! Are you okay?" The guard asked

Corrin looked at the guard and tackled him into hug and broke down crying. the guard was not expecting this action from the young princess but he decided to take her to the castle.

CASTLE HOSHIDO

Queen Mikoto was performing her royal duties when she got a visit from one of the castle guards.

"Pardon the intrusion your majesty" The guard said

"Don't worry about it. Did something happen?" Mikoto asked

"A town guard was walking through the town performing his duty but he ran into princess Corrin" The guard said

Mikoto was not expecting to hear that. Corrin went to Nohr with her dad to observe a peace treaty.

"Princess Corrin? But she's supposed to be with the King" Mikoto said

"She was in a disoriented state your majesty" The guard said

"Where is she now?" Mikoto asked

She's in the throne room with the town guard" The guard said

Mikoto made a mad dash to the throne room and when she got there she saw Corrin there and the town guard was trying his best to calm her down. Seeing her daughter crying like this made her heart ache. She hated to see her daughter cry like this. She took Corrin and told the guard to return to his duty. The queen took Corrin to her room and tried to calm her down.

"There there, it's okay Corrin" Mikoto said

Corrin was able to calm down since she was being held by her mother. After she was calm Mikoto asked her what happened.

"What happened sweetie? Where's your father?" Mikoto asked

The mere mention of her dad made Corrin want to cry again. The queen knew that this was tough for Corrin to talk about but she needed to know about her husband and why her daughter wasn't with him.

"Please tell mommy what happened" Mikoto said

"T-there w-were b-bad people after us" Corrin said

"What kind of bad people?" Mikoto asked

"They looked like they were from Nohr" Corrin said

Mikoto was shocked to hear that soldiers of Nohr attacked them. It was now clear that this peace treaty was a trap so they could assassinate her husband. She had a feeling that she already knew what happened to Sumeragi but she needed to hear it from Corrin herself since she was both a witness and a victim.

"Daddy told me to run with him back to the kingdom but he got in front of me and a bunch of arrows were stuck in him" Corrin said

Mikoto tried to remain strong she couldn't cry in front of her daughter right now since she was the one who was doing all the crying right now.

"He told me to run here and told me to tell you that he loves you and that he's sorry" Corrin said

Corrin couldn't take it anymore and broke down again. Mikoto embraced her and stayed with her until she was done crying. When Corrin was done crying she instantly fell asleep. The queen carried Corrin to her room and tucked her in. She then summoned her other children and told them the news. Ryoma and Hinoka.

"You summoned us mother?" Ryoma asked

"My children, I don't know how to tell you this but your father is dead" Mikoto said

The two children were shocked to hear this from their step-mother.

"What do you mean daddy's dead?" Hinoka asked

"It turns out that the peace treaty that King Garon agreed to was a trap to kill your father" Mikoto said

"What about Corrin? She went with father didn't she?" Ryoma asked

"The Nohr soldiers were probably after her but your father gave his life to protect her. Corrin was able to get away because of his sacrifice" Mikoto said

The siblings sighed with relief but they knew that Nohr can never be forgiven for betraying them like this. They needed to get stronger to protect their three youngest siblings, Corrin, Takumi and Sakura. They knew that this war was far from over.

AGES:

Corrin: 8

Takumi: 7

Sakura: 6

Ryoma: 15

Hinoka: 14


	2. Comfort

Corrin woke up screaming from a nightmare. It was nightmare about her dad dying. When Corrin saw that she was in her room she was convinced that her dad was still alive. When she removed the covers she saw that she had some bandages on her legs. When she realized that her nightmare was real she started crying in a very loud voice. Ryoma rushed into the room and saw his little sister crying her heart out.

Ryoma rushed over to her side and embraced her in a hug.

"There, there" Ryoma said

It took a while for Corrin to stop crying but when she did her cries were reduced to whimpers, sniffles and hiccups. She looked at her big brother and Ryoma saw the sad look that his sister was giving him.

"Big brother" Corrin said

"What is it Corrin?" Ryoma asked

"Is daddy really gone? Please tell me it's not true. Please tell me that it's all a bad dream" Corrin said

Ryoma's heart was starting to shatter. How are you supposed to tell your 5 year old sister that her father was dead? He didn't want to lie to her. He also knew that she was too smart to fall for the old excuse that he was just sleeping and would never wake up.

"I really want to tell that it was all bad dream Corrin but I can't because father is no longer with us" Ryoma said

Corrin's tears started to fall down even faster when she heard that everything that had happened was real and not just a nightmare.

"Why? Why did those bad people do that?" Corrin asked

"Because the kingdom of Nohr represents hatred" Ryoma said

"Hatred? What's hatred?" Corrin asked

"It's the opposite of love" Ryoma said

Ryoma saw that his little sister was still confused and tried to explain it to her in a very simple way.

"Have you ever been mad at father before?" Ryoma asked

Corrin nodded. She was mad that her father refused to train her because she was too young but she quickly got over and decided to wait until she was the right age to start training.

"Did you ever say mean things to him that you didn't mean to say?" Ryoma asked

Again Corrin nodded. She yelled at her dad that she hated him. The word just came out and she didn't even know what hate was.

"And did you go back and apologize?" Ryoma asked

Corrin nodded. She did feel bad for the things that she said to him and went back to apologize to her dad.

"And did he accept your apology?" Ryoma asked

Corrin nodded again. She also remembered her father apologizing to her and she accepted his apology. Everything was back to normal after that.

"Apologizing and showing concern for the person that you hurt. That is love. But not caring about other people and how they feel. Not apologizing for the sins that you committed. Always being angry and being happy about the evil deeds that you committed. That is hatred" Ryoma said

Corrin listened to her older brother's words but that stop the tears. She was still crying but she wasn't wailing out loud like she was earlier.

"Hoshido represents love while Nohr represents hate. We are the light and they are the darkness. The light must shine in the darkness" Ryoma said

Ryoma saw that Corrin didn't completely understand. He chuckled and rubbed his hand on her head.

"Don't worry Corrin. When you get older you will understand what I'm talking about" Ryoma said

"You sound daddy" Corrin said with a pout on her face.

Ryoma chuckled again.

"Corrin, remember that father loved you very much. He would want you to move forward with a smile on your face. It's sad that he's no longer with us but he's not completely gone" Ryoma said

"What do you mean he's not completely gone? Where is he?" Corrin asked

"He's right there" Ryoma said

Ryoma pointed at Corrin's chest where her heart was. She didn't quite understand what he meant.

"Father is in your heart and he will always be there. He's inside the heart of everyone that cared about him. We still have the memories that we had with him and those will never disappear" Ryoma said

Corrin looked at her older brother and thought about what he was telling her. She put her hand on her over her heart.

"Daddy is right here" Corrin said

"That's right" Ryoma said

Ryoma picked up his sister and took outside on her balcony.

"Whenever you find yourself thinking about father you should always look up at the sky. Do you know why?" Ryoma asked

Corrin shook her head. She didn't understand how looking up at the sky would help her. How would looking up at the sky help?

"Father is up there now. He's looking down at us. He's watching us as we grow up. It's suggested that you should you look up at the night sky" Ryoma said

"Why the night sky?" Corrin asked

"Because they say when people die they become stars" Ryoma said

"Stars?" Corrin asked

Corrin looked up at the night sky and saw that there were a lot of stars out.

"One of those stars is father and he's watching us from the skies. Father will always be with us even if he's not here in this room" Ryoma said

Corrin looked at the stars and wondered which one was her dad. She could never guess which one was her dad but it gave her comfort knowing that he was looking down at her. Ryoma saw that his sister was no longer crying and they gave him some relief. His little sister was starting to feel better and that made him glad but he was still angry at Nohr. The peace treaty was just a setup to kill him and he would never forgive them for that.

Ryoma was ashamed that he was starting to feel hatred because the kingdom of Hoshido is supposed to represent love. He still loved his kingdom so as long as he had his love then everything would be okay. He remembered that his mother told him that Nohr seemed to be after Corrin for some reason. He swore that he would protect Corrin with his life. Not just Corrin but his entire family and his entire kingdom. He would protect anything that was important to him with his life.

Ryoma looked at Corrin and saw her let out a big yawn. He took her back inside and closed the balcony doors and put his sister back in bed. He stayed with her until she fell asleep and as soon as she was asleep he went back to his own room and went to sleep.


	3. Dragon attack

It's been 3 years since the death of king Sumeragi. Corrin was able to get over the death of her dad and move but she was still sad that he wasn't here but like her older brother Ryoma said he will always be watching them from above. She was finally old enough to continue some sword training but this time her teacher was Ryoma. She looked up to Ryoma a lot because he was considered to be the best swordsman in the entire kingdom of Hoshido.

Ryoma's style of fighting is actually very impressive because Ryoma combines magic and sword skills. He prefers using lighting magic and channels that lightning through his sword. If anyone tried to block with their own sword they would just get electrocuted.

Corrin wanted to learn how to use magic and Ryoma was convinced that she was ready to learn some spells but the first thing she needed to know was what element should be. What came out was dark magic which surprised but then she got upset because she didn't get something that represented the light of Hoshido. Ryoma told her that even darkness can help Hoshido and that there was no shame in having dark magic.

While they were training a guard rushed towards them and was panting heavily.

"What is it guard?" Ryoma said

"Your majesty there's a dark cloud approaching Hoshido" Guard said

"A dark cloud? Why does this concern us?" Ryoma asked

"I think it would be better if you come and see for yourself sir" Guard said

Ryoma decided to see what kind of dark cloud. He turned back to Corrin and told her to wait her.

"Corrin wait here while I see what's going on" Ryoma said

When Ryoma turned around he felt a tiny hand grab his. He looked back and saw that Corrin was holding his hand and she had tight grip on it too.

"Corrin?" Ryoma said

"Big brother, please let me come with you" Corrin asked

"Why do you want to come with me?" Ryoma asked

"Father told me to stay behind and wait for him and he died. I don't want to go through that again. Especially now that I can do something about it" Corrin said

Ryoma couldn't help be feel proud of his younger sister. She was trying so hard to be strong so she can protect those she loves. Ryoma decided to let her come but he was not going to let her fight if a threat comes because she's still a beginner.

"Alright Corrin, you can come but I don't want you fighting since you're still a beginner. If there's any danger I want you to run back to the castle, understand?" Ryoma asked

Corrin nodded and followed Ryoma and the guard. Ryoma and Corrin saw the dark cloud. Ryoma knew that that cloud wasn't natural and felt something evil coming from that cloud.

"That cloud looks a little weird" Corrin said

"Corrin, go back to the castle" Ryoma said

"Huh?! Why?!" Corrin asked

"You may not be able to sense it but that cloud is emitting evil energy. Something might emerge from that cloud and I don't want you to be in the crossfire please return to the castle" Ryoma said

Corrin nodded and went to the castle and changed into a black princess gown. She took a small amount of her hair and put them in pigtails while she left the rest of her hair alone. She brushed it and made sure it looked presentable. She was also wearing a small silver tiara.

"Big sister" A voice called out

Corrin turned around and saw that it was her little sister, Sakura" she had short pink hair and was wearing a red gown and a blue tiara. Sakura was training to be a priestess.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Corrin asked

"Why do I feel some evil energy in the air?" Sakura asked

"There's a dark cloud outside and it appeared out of nowhere. I really don't know what it is though" Corrin said

Suddenly it started to shake and it was only getting more intense.

"Why is everything shaking?" Sakura asked

"It must be an earthquake" Corrin said

They two sisters lost their balance and fell down because of the intense shaking. The shaking finally stopped and the two girls were able to get back up. But then the wall behind them blew up. Corrin shielded Sakura from the flying debris so she wouldn't get hurt. When they looked to the wall that just blew up they saw that it was a giant black dragon. They froze when they saw it. Corrin was beyond scared she was terrified. She never knew that there were monsters like this outside of Hoshido. She had to get to safety along with Sakura.

"Sakura, get ready to run" Corrin said

Sakura was too scared to speak, so she just nodded. The dragon looked at them and roared. The two of them ran as fast as they could. Corrin was holding Sakura's hand so she wouldn't fall behind. The dragon flapped its wings and started to fly after them. It created a gust of wind with its wings and knocked both of them off balance. Corrin grip one Sakura slipped and they flew in opposite directions.

Corrin sat up and saw that the dragon was going after her. She was too scared to move and even started cry. The dragon grabbed her and flew into the skies of Hoshido. She saw that there were other monsters in Hoshido. Why was this happening? Where did this dragon come from? And why was it attacking Hoshido?

Corrin looked down and saw a girl with short red hair and was riding a Pegasus. It was her big sister Hinako.

BIG SISTER!" Corrin shouted

Corrin kept shouting for her big sister, hoping that she would hear her.

Hinako was dealing with monsters that appeared at the dragon's side.

"Damn! There's no end to them" Hinako cursed

"BIG SISTER!" A voice call out

Hinako heard something shouting from the skies and looked up. What she saw left a look of horror on her face. The dragon that came to Hoshido had her younger sister in its grasp.

"CORRIN!" Hinako shouted

Ryoma heard Hinako's voice and saw that his sister was in the dragon's grasp. There's no way that he could get here but he felt confident that Hinako would rescue her.

Hinako had her Pegasus fly in the direction where the dragon was. The dragon then started to fly away from Hoshido. Corrin cried out to her sister again.

"BIG SISTER!" Corrin shouted

"HANG ON CORRIN! I'M COMING!" Hinako said

Hinako decided to fly at a higher altitude than the dragon. Her plan was to strike at its blind spot. She jumped off of her Pegasus and stabbed the dragon with her lance. The dragon roared in pain and tried to shake off whatever was causing it pain but Hinako was able to hang on tight and managed to stab the dragon in the neck which caused even more pain.

Hinako looked down and saw Corrin in the dragon's right claw.

"Corrin!" Hinako said

Corrin looked and saw that Hinako was there.

"Big sister!" Corrin yelled

Hinako saw that Corrin's hands were free.

"Corrin take my hand" Hinako said

Corrin did what she was told and grabbed Hinako's left hand. With her right hand Hinako stabbed the dragon's right claw with her lance. The dragon roared again and let go of Corrin and Hinako was able to pull her on the dragon's back. Hinako then whistled and her Pegasus showed up.

Hinako told Corrin to hold on tight. Corrin nodded and they jumped off the dragon landed on the back of her Pegasus. Ryoma saw that Hinako had rescued Corrin and that meant that he could finish off the dragon once and for all. He shot lightning at the dragon and the dragon was completely destroyed. All the monster also disappeared along with the dragon.

Hinako landed safely and brought Corrin back to the ground. Hinako kneeled down and asked her younger sister if she was okay.

"Corrin, are you okay?" Hinako asked

Corrin tackled her sister into a hug and started crying.

"It was so scary!" Corrin said

Hinako tried her best to comfort her sister. She honestly couldn't blame Corrin for being scared. But at least it was all over now or so they thought. Little did everyone know, there was going to be another dragon incident and this incident would be the reason why Corrin would stop fighting.


End file.
